Do I remember you?
by LisLovesYou
Summary: Kairi had known Sora until she was three, when she moved. She only has a teddy bear as a memory, and even his name had escaped her by the time she was 16. She deals with an abusive father, without a soul knowing. But will Sora be the one to come to rescue
1. Distant Dreams And Close Fears

**A/N:**

**_Okay so I have decided to start another story! Because the one that I had worked the most on got deleted.. and the other one I am taking it slow with writing. As you know, this one shall be more Kairi Centric (with Sokai.. possible Namora) But this will not be all happy fluff.. it will have some physical and emotional pain too! Okay so anyways, here it is.. no clue where its going, just feel like writing (can't work on amvs for a little while...) P.S. There will be a character chart that goes with an Island Chart at the end of every few chapters. This is so you won't get confused. Also in Italics will be either thoughts of the characters or flashbacks. And also, I know this may be random, but Kairi's eyes are going to be different than what most described them as. From the fics that I have read, most describe them as amethyst, purple-blue, and so on. They don't look so to me. Look at a screen shot from KH2 opening, you might see what I see._**

_Disclaimer:_

_I OWN SORA!  
_

_Sora:"awww. But if you own me that means I will appear in the story right?"_

_Me:"Yes.. but maybe not in this chapter"_

_Sora:"WHAT?! THE FIRST IS FOR THE MOST IMPORTANT CHARACTERS!" *goes off to cry in emo corner*_

_Me:*sigh* "just great.. i have made Sora emo....Kairi sure isn't going to be happy!"_

_Kairi:"**I hate you **Alissa! And your **not-owning-kingdom-hearts-ish-ness!**__"_

_**

* * *

Do I Remember You?- Chapter 1- Dreams And Fear  
**_

A beautiful teen was sitting by the ocean in her hometown, or home-island, Destiny Islands. It was a part of a chain of islands, each breath-taking with their natural beauty. Tourist came and flooded the island a few over, Oblivion Islands (A/N: Couldn't think of a better name so that's what its called!), which was the only Island they were allowed to enter. Every other island belonged to the natives, and very few of those natives traveled to Oblivion. This teen always dreamed of going there though. She had crimson hair that just barely went past her shoulders. Blue eyes that looked almost like ice. She had not worn much color in her wardrobe. Blacks and white were typical, with some blue and barely any pink, and not much beyond that.

Though most would be shocked, she was much nicer and light-hearted than she seemed. If you got a mere _glimpse_ of her personality, it would make you want to befriend her immediately. She just had that air about her, though her looks guarded her true side. She was kind and loved to laugh, though at times was absent-minded. Despite her hard exterior, a few close friends had gotten to her. Her closest friends were four girls and two boys, none nicer than the other. Selphie, a hyper girl, had always gotten her to laugh and smile, even on her darkest days, making them very close very quickly. Aerith, a quiet(but knew when to speak her mind) kind girl, had always been able to tell what she was thinking, and help with whatever was on her mind. Namine, was a very quiet timid girl, always drawing to try and capture the atmosphere, and never spoke unless spoken too, almost as if taught that way. Last of the girls was Rikku, a strong and hyper girl, who had always been friends with Selphie, which is mainly how she had met her. Her other two friends were some of the best friends she could ask for, even if they were guys. Roxas and Riku. They made sure no guys hurt her, made sure she was as happy as possible, almost like big brothers. Though Roxas had always talked about a distant half-brother of his...

* * *

"Kairi! Come on already! You can't stay out here all night! I know you love the ocean and all but your going to rot just watching it!" Selphie was practically screeching by this point, Kairi had been out there at the docks for hours.

"Fine I'm coming don't have a heart attack Selph!" _But it wasn't the ocean I was looking at.._

Kairi had planned a sleepover with Selphie that night, almost regretting it immediately. It wasn't that she didn't love Selphie's company, she was very grateful, but Selphie seemed a little too hyper. Plus Kairi just felt like sitting at the docks some more, and staring off at Oblivion. Even if it was always full with tourists, its beauty was twice that of Destiny. And she felt the need to go there, as if something, _someone_, was calling her to the island. And each day her desire to travel off of Destiny grew stronger, it seemed at if she was in a whole different, separated world. She had never passed outside of Destiny, not counting where she was born and lived until she had reached three years old, and that was 13 years ago, she hardly remembered anything. Only one thing came into mind, a pair of piercing ocean blue eyes that seemed to know her back then. That was one reason to stare into the ocean, hoping the memory would come back. Though after a year of trying it hadn't.

"Are you done just staring or are we going into your house now" Selphie giggled dragging her half-dazed friend into her home. Kairi's mother, Yuna, was cooking hurriedly at the stove top while her father Tidus (A/N: I know weird right?) was in the living room watching sports.

_NO!! he's home.... again!! I thought mom said he wasn't coming back this time._ Was the first thing that came to mind when Kairi saw her father, whom she wasn't particularly fond of. She had usually avoided him at all costs, though none of her friends knew why. She had put a barrier around herself when it came to family -she almost shut down completely at the thought of revealing it to anyone- and it seemed that no one would ever be able to shatter it.

Yuna had whispered only loud enough for Kairi and her oblivious friend to hear.

"You know what's to happen. Go." Yuna's hands were shaking as she prepared her husbands dinner.

Kairi nodded, and was grateful her friend hadn't heard a word.

"C'mon Selph" Kairi had started to tug on her friends arm. She knew that Selphie would probably want to introduce herself, no one had ever seen her father before, she had never let anyone come over while he was home. They questioned and questioned her, but she never revealed why, she couldn't. She trusted her life with them, but this was one part of her life she didn't want _anyone _to find out. Finally Selphie had given up resisting and let Kairi drag her upstairs into her room.

"So why can't I meet your father?" Selphie was confused, most would be glad for their parents to know one of their best friends since the third grade, yet Kairi wasn't.

"Selphie you have to leave!' There was a tone of urgency in Kairi's voice, for she knew what was coming.

"What? Why? I just got here!" Selphie pouted. This was so unlike her friend.

"Just go! Now! Climb out the window, There's a stair going from it to the ground that I installed in case of fire. You can't stay here. I'm sorry!" Kairi was almost begging now, she couldn't stand if her friend got hurt because of her.

"The come with me! We can go to my house and then you can tell me why you wanted me to leave so badly!"

" I can't, it would only make the situation worse! Now go!" She was close to tears. Finally Selphie agreed, still utterly clueless.

Once she had left Kairi had lied down and sobbed, knowing that once again, this would be a night of pain for both her and her mother, and they couldn't do a thing to stop it. She grasped onto the only comfort object she had, a small teddy bear that had been ripped and roughed up over the years. Kairi knew very little about it. Her mother told her that when she was too young to remember, she had been born on the island Oblivion. There was a boy that had been born only a few minutes after, and shared the same hospital nursery. Kairi's mother happened to be friends with this boys mother, so until she reached the age of three, she had regular playdates with him. And one day his mother had given him a soft, new teddy bear, that was the nicest gift for him. But when he saw that Kairi was sad about never having such a thing, he had given it to her. She kept it all these years, without even remembering his name.

So she cried and held onto the bear as she heard her mothers shrieks and her fathers heavy footsteps traveling up the stairs. She held her breath as she heard the doorknob turn.

* * *

A/N: Okay Chapter 1 done! If you haven't figured out whats so bad that Selphie had to leave.. well you find out soon enough. Time For Character and Island Charts! P.S. for islands, sometimes they are just called like "Destiny" instead of "Destiny Islands"

**Strife Family-** Sora Strife(son), Cloud Strife(father), Tifa Strife(mother), Roxas (half-son)

**Kobayashi Family**- Yuna Kobayashi(mother), Tidus Kobayashi(father), Kairi Kobayashi(daughter)

**Leonhart Family- **Selphie Leonhart (daughter) Squall Leonhart(father) Rinoa Leonhart (mother), Roxas (half-son)

**Characters Whose family are going to be unmentioned (for now)**- Riku, Aerith, Namine, Rikku, and some other sub-characters for later

**Destiny Island**- home to Kobayashi family, Leonhart family, and all of Kairi's close friends, along with others.

**Oblivion Island**- home to tourists galore! Some natives live there, but not many

**Star Island- **home to only the famous Natives, who tend to be very rich and popular, whether hated or liked.

**Papou Island**- Home to the mysterious fruit, the one and only Papou! easy to get to from any island in the chain and not many live there, not many are allowed because of the act to "preserve the papou!" (too many tourists stealing them)


	2. Hurt And Family Distance

**A/N: YAYYY another chapter! lol i am trying just to get what happened to Kairi, and part of Sora's life now in this chapter! So lets see how it turns out!**

_Sora: "I get to be in the chapter this time?"_

_Me: *sigh* "Yes Sora. Do not go crazy though, its just going to be how emo you are now! Kairi left you at three so now your the biggest loser in the world!"_

_Sora: *lips quivering* " B-But! She doesn't even remember me! And why should I be emo? Can't you make me like the cool high school kid that turns every girl down?"_

_Me: "Possibly..."_

_Sora: "YAYYYY! I love you Alissa!!"  
_

_Me: "Ha. Suree you do! But don't love me too much, Kairi's absolutely madly in love with you!"_

_Kairi: "Damn Straight! And anyone who even tries to steal Sora away.....HAHAHAHAH MUAHAHAH"_

_Me: * gulp* "Okay Kairi's gone crazy.. over Sora! Isn't that all that we wanted?"_

_Sora: "Not this crazy! But.. (even though she wishes she did) ALISSA(XxSoKaixX)** DOES NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY!**"

* * *

_**Chapter 2- (Kairi's) Hurt and (Sora's) Family Distance  
**

"Where are you?! You useless mistake!! You never should have entered this world! So now.. your to pay!!!" Tidus was roaring. He had made his way into Kairi's room, but she had hid on the stairs she had made Selphie use before her father tried to batter her and her mother for the millionth time. She was barely hanging on.

Kairi had only been able to get on the second stair down, out of sixteen. And it was one long drop down, which she was only just realizing. She could hear her crazed father tearing her room up for the life he had so badly wanted to end. The life that caused his to go to ruins.. her life.

Kairi hadn't chosen to born into the world by Tidus and Yuna, like everyone, she had no choice. But Tidus was in no way ready for a baby to take care of, and he had made that clear to Yuna. After all, when she was concieved he was only 18. He wanted to live his life. But Yuna and her damn baby were holding him back.

**_Flashback (Tidus's memory)  
_**

_"Don't expect me to take care of the brat. I never should have gotten involved with you. If I knew something like this would come, I would have never even considered it. Hell, I don't even know you enough to trust that it's my child! You probably are a filthy slut who cheated and now needs someone for financial support. Fucking whore, don't expect it from me!"_ _Tidus spat. He couldn't stand the thought of "settling down". He wanted to go out and become a blitz player, which was impossible if a child was involved, too much moving around._

_Yuna was by then in tears. She had loved him, even if it was a short relationship, they had only been going out for three weeks. _

_"I never slept around, I swear! I love you Tidus, and would do anything for you! You have to trust me, this baby is yours, and once its born you will love the idea of fatherhood. You will end up loving this baby, and me, if you don't already! You can't walk out on me, you just can't. Would you rather me and this helpless child die trying to fend for ourselves? We need someone, and your the only one who can and is a father to this baby."_

_Tidus was winced at the word "father". He knew he couldn't leave Yuna, not by herself. He knew her well enough that she would be helpless, once she has her heart set on something, she won't let go. And if her left her she would wait and wait and wait for him._

_"Whatever. You want support, fine. But don't ever expect or ask me to treat this thing with anything more or less than hate. It has ruined my life, and now my entire future is wasted. Thanks a lot you selfish bitch."_

_Tidus was so displeased, but Yuna didn't seem to care. It seemed that no matter the words and emotional hurt he threw at her, and the newborn baby- which had been named Kairi- it seemed she had formed an imaginary bubbles where the words couldn't reach. But oh, was he going to make them._

_Every night Tidus was sober enough to go home- and drink more- he would brutally hurt his "family". He would punch his wife in the face, grab her and make her not be able to let go, and then rape her. Kairi? He had thrown her around since she was 7. That was the age she tried to stop her father from brutally hurting her mother. She jumped on his back and pulled his hair and tried to hurt him in any way a seven-year-old could. But he laughed at her almost pitiful attempt and threw her to the wall, knocking her unconcious. He then continued his "deeds" with his wife. This went on until Kairi had stop trying to help, she knew it was no use, Tidus was too strong. But that didn't mean he let that go unpunished. Every night when he got tired of hurting his wife he went onto his daughter, not sexually abusing her as he did his wife, but cause much physical and emotional pain._

_**End Flashback**_

"You're lucky this time you bitch. Next time you set foot in this house whilst I'm around, you will get double the pain, and who knows how far that will take me? And you do realize this is all your fault. Without you, I would be a happy blitz star, but no, now I'm stuck with a mental bitch and a whore _thing_ that doesn't even deserve a name" Tidus chuckled evilly to himself, not hearing Kairi's muffled sobs and cries from the stair. She had made sure that he never knew of it, it was her only chance of escape. She slowy crept downward as she heard her father exit her room.

Kairi sat on the slightly damp ground, the only things with her was the shabby bear and what she was wearing. So she sat on the ground and wept, knowing that right now her mother was getting a second hurting because of her escape, and she was truly starting to believe it was really her fault, that _everything_ was her fault.

She slowy got up, and dragged herself to Roxas's house, still sobbing. Roxas had semi gone through the same thing, and she knew that he wouldn't turn her down. After almost an hour of sobbing and half-walking, half-jogging, she had reached the familar house. Ringing the doorbell, she tried to regain her composure, and failed miserably.

"Kairi?" He was utterly shocked at how hard she was crying. She never let anyone show any problems in her life, only helped the problems of others. She was actually pretty selfless, and now he knew she need someone, badly.

"Roxas.. I need a place to stay. My father..." Kairi couldn't finish the sentence. She had completey broken down at Roxas's door, only to be hugged and lightly lead inside into a guest room.

"Its fine Kai. Just stay here, go to sleep, try and forget whatever happened. If your up to it, you can tell me about it tommorow." With that Roxas slowly closed the door, as Kairi had continued her sobbing into the pillow, still holding the bear.

_I don't remember your name, but I know I could really use you right now. Even at three you were a great friend, and I still miss you, and wish I could just remember something , besides your eyes._

Those were Kairi's last thoughts as she played with a light blue, almost _sky_**(A/N: if you didn't already know,the name Sora means sky)** color, ribbon tied to her bears neck. Finally, after at least another hour of silent tears, she fell into the gentle slumber known as sleep.

* * *

At the time of Tidus's usual attack on his family, a boy at the age of Kairi named Sora was helping his father clean the table in his home in Oblivion Islands. His life seemed just about perfect, inside and out. He had a wonderful family, aside from the slip-up his father Cloud had made around the time Sora was conceived, which wasn't too awful, because he ended up with a half-brother around the same age as him, that visited he visited every few months. And this just so happened to be one of those months.

"Hey Dad?" Sora asked, pulling Cloud aside. He knew that Tifa was _still_ touchy on the subject of Sora's half brother.

"Yea?"

"Can I go call Roxas now? I want to see if I would be able to go for next week or two." Sora tried to say it quickly and quietly so Tifa would not hear.

"Fine. But you have to go outside to take the call."

"Okay, I will."

Sora was ecstatic. Though it didn't seem like much, going to see a blood relative, it was for Sora. He was an only child, and it got lonely. And Roxas always seemed to be able to cheer him up, and they were very much alike. He grabbed the phone and hurried outside.

Three rings then an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxas. Its Sora. I was wondering if I would be able to come for the next week or two." Sora was asking grinning, and Roxas could tell through the phone that Sora was really looking foward to seeing him again.

"Sora.. You might I'm not sure. If you did, you would have to stay on the couch, someone else took the guest room for the time being" Roxas didn't want to have to move Kairi to the couch. Even if Sora was blood (or half-blood), Kairi desperately needed somewhere safe and comforting to stay, and moving her to the couch would probably only make her feel worse.

"What? Why? Why can't you just kick him out? I mean I am your half-brother! This dude should be nothing compared to me!" Sora felt a little disappointed.

"Sora.. I can't. And its not a him, its a her. Something terrible has happened, and she came to stay at my house. It just happened, and she can't even tell me yet. Though I have a feeling she never will, she was never good with expressing emotions or anything that had to do with her for that matter."

"Oh. Well maybe it would be good if I came. I could try to help. After all, people are more comfortable telling people they don't think they will ever see again. Though thats not exactly true, she could believe it. It might just make her confess." Sora knew that it was bad from what Roxas had said, and he just basically promised to help a complete stranger, but to tell the truth he just felt like getting away from Oblivion for a while, it was starting to get to him. He _badly_ needed to return to Destiny for a while, even if it was only a week or two.

"Fine. But I swear, do not try anything on her Sora. She's hurting badly and you don't even know her. She needed someplace to stay, and she came to me. If you did anything, she would always associate me with you, thus she would distance herself from me. And right now she needs a friend." Roxas was pretty harsh, and he had already played out in his mind what would happen if things went wrong.

"Ooooh sounds like little Roxy has a thing for this girl!!" Sora was teasing, again. He knew it would get him angry.

"I do not! She really needed someone right now, and she trusted me. She's been close friends with me for as long as I can remember, and I hate to see her like this. Right now she just needs some time away from the problem she's facing, not a whole knew one on top of it."

"Sure... Whatever when can I come?" Sora was getting bored. He had only two friendships in Destiny Islands, Roxas and Riku, and he didn't feel like listening to his brother go on and on about his friendships.

"Be at docks by twelve p.m. tommorow Sora. And don't be late!" Roxas just wanted to end this conversation already.

"Fine. See you then." Sora had hung up after hearing his goodbye repeated from his brother. He came back inside, put his cell phone in his pocket and went to his room, packing up just about every piece of clothing he owned.

"What are you doing?" Tifa questioned as she came into to wish her son a goodnight.

"Oh.. umm.. Dad didn't tell you? I'm going to Roxas's for a week or two." Sora replied with a forced grin. He knew his mother wasn't happy, but he needed to get away for a while.

"Fine.. I suppose I can't really do anything anyways. Just remember that theres family here to talk when you need it." Tifa said as she left.

Sora sighed. Her mother had always assumed that he went because he needed someone to talk to, but that wasn't the case, or at least not always. He always wanted to go to Destiny, not only because of Roxas, but because his mother had told him his friend since he was a baby had moved there. Sora always hoped to see her, with no such luck. But this time it felt different.

* * *

A/N: and there it is, the second chapter! woo that went through a lot! my thumb hurts now.. ouch. Anyway hoped you enjoyed.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** PLEASE? **ME AND SORA BEG OF YOU! and possibly crazy kairi does too..**


End file.
